25 Songs of Love: Gwen and Kevin
by Writingaddict169
Summary: 25 songs. 25 one-shots. All about Gwen and Kevin. Rated T for some swearing.
1. The Intro

Hey guys! Writingaddict169 here and I just wanted to tell you guys about this new story of mine. It's a collection of SongFics that I wrote staring Gwen and Kevin from Ben 10. I write my SongFics differently as you will see.

Most SongFics have a bit of the lyrics, then a bit of the story, then some more lyrics, then some more of the story. I decided to mix it up a bit and integrated some of the lyrics and the title of the song into the story. See if you can find them ;)

All of the songs were picked randomly (thank you shuffle mode!) and all the stories are figments of my imagination. And yes, these songs are on my iPod. Also, some of the songs were sung by another artist than the one I used, so please do not send me private messages saying that this song was sung by this artist, not that one. I know, trust me. When you look up lyrics for a song, it can get really annoying looking for the lyrics sung by your artist and not someone else's.

I hope you enjoy the fic and below is the list of songs along with the artists that I used for this story.

Until next time,

Writingaddict169

Gwen and Kevin

Play With Fire—Hilary Duff

Every Day—Rascal Flatts

One—Simple Plan

Love Just Is—Hilary Duff

How Did I Fall in Love With You—Backstreet Boys

You're Only Second Rate—Jonathan Freeman

Little Voice—Hilary Duff

It's Gotta Be You—Backstreet Boys

Can You Feel the Love Tonight—Joseph Williams

Any Other Way—Backstreet Boys

Bless the Broken Road—Rascal Flatts

Big and Chunky—will..

That's What Girls Do—Ruby Blue

Honestly—Vota

I'm On a Boat—The Lonely Island

Two Worlds—Phil Collins

Some Say—Rascal Flatts

He Ain't the Leavin' Kind—Rascal Flatts

Sugar Rush—A*Teens

Helpless When She Smiles—Backstreet Boys

In My Heart—Vota

Every Time We Touch—CASCADA

SexyBack—Justin Timberlake

Hard to Believe—Vota

Where You Are—Rascal Flatts


	2. Play With Fire: Hilary Duff

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, the singer, or the song.

Play With Fire—Hilary Duff

"Never thought I would see you out of the Null Void," commented Kevin.

"You should me by now, Kevin," the powerful man said. "After all, you were the one to first see through my façade."

"Listen, Mike," Gwen said, stepping between the two.

"Darkstar!" he growled.

She murmured, "Whatever," and continued. "Darkstar, I'm over you. I've found someone who gives me space, keeps me safe, makes me sane—someone to take your place. He's the only one who can play with fire."

"You mean that loser?" Darkstar said pointing at Kevin. Gwen sighed.

"I am not a loser!" Kevin fought. "I don't use girls so I can have their energy so I can somehow be the most powerful person in the universe."  
"But in the end, it worked."

"Gah!" Gwen cried. "Look, Darkstar, after you tried to take my mana, I realized Kevin was right. You're dangerous and totally not worth it. I'm in love with Kevin and unless you can play with fire, then get out."

"Nobody tells me to leave!" he declared.

"Then I'll show you the door," Kevin said while absorbing the concrete ground, just in case. While he escorted the power-manic, Darkstar called to the redhead,

"You'll be mine some day soon, Gwen. You can count on that!" She shivered at the thought.

Kevin came back shortly and kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you from him, don't worry," he promised into her hair.

"I know you will." He pulled her into a hug.


	3. Every Day: Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Every Day—Rascal Flatts

"Damn it!" screamed Kevin. "Why did I have to be such an asshole?" He hit his head against the steering wheel of his car.

Gwen had been looking at some of his pictures from his past and there were pictures he wasn't proud of. Also thrown into the mix, were recent pictures taken at some stupid party. With a girl. Enough said.

Gwen and him had gotten into a fight about how he was cheating on her but he really wasn't and a bunch more crap. Somehow, she forgave him, and in turn he threw out the pictures but not before ripping them to shreds.

"Every day you save my life," Kevin said to himself, "no it's my turn."

"We'll get her back, Kev, I promise," Ben said comforting his friend.

"You don't understand, Ben," he said frustrated. "She's the only one who ever trusted me since I got out of the Null Void. Whenever I'm upset, she knows, and when I talk to her about it, she listens. Gwen can take me out of whatever hole I'm in. When she talks to me, I hang on to every word she says."

Ben was quiet for a while before saying, "you really like her, don't you?"

"No, Ben," Kevin said, barely a whisper, "I love her."

Ben placed an understanding hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll get her back, guaranteed."


	4. One: Simple Plan

Disclaimer: Same as before.

One—Simple Plan

A long stretch of road. E wanted to travel the entire thing, never stopping. The farther away from them, the better. But Kevin couldn't stop but think about his 'old' team—Ben and Gwen. That year had been incredible. So much of his life had been terrible, so many bad moments and memories. But that year had been filled with some of his greatest moments. Kevin had finally done something worth while. Stopping the Highbreed, getting his car back (in mint condition, no less) after Ben trashed it, and Gwen. She had shown him that he real wasn't a monster; she turned him back to normal. Whenever he was about to do something she wouldn't approve of, Kevin could always hear her voice saying warningly, "Kevin."

"We're the best thing you have," said Ben. "Why are you leaving? Don't leave us behind."

"Because," Kevin had said," I...just...have to."

"Kevin." Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder, "The future is in our hands. Don't leave; we need you. We're one."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I have to go."


	5. Love Just Is: Hilary Duff

Disclaimer: Nothing ever changes, does it?

Love Just Is—Hilary Duff

"I'm done! Girls are so confusing! Scratch that, you are confusing!" Kevin yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a stone wall, I could help even though I already am!" Gwen retorted. She bit her lip, knowing what she said wrong. Kevin looked pissed off.  
"A stone wall, huh?" He clenched his fists.

"At least I'm trying," she said meekly.

"You know, I don't know what I love you for!" he cried, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"You love me?" Gwen puzzled.

"Yeah," he said, realizing. "I don't know why, but I just do."

"Oh, Kevin!" she said, throwing her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her in closer. They leaned in and kissed.

_Clank!_ A smoothie cup hit the cement ground. "I knew it! Julie owes me twenty bucks!"


	6. How Did I Fall in Love With You: BSB

Disclaimer: Do I really need to anymore??

How Did I Fall In Love With You—Backstreet Boys

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Gwen." That's what he said before he left, before he cheated, before he went back to what he was before. A true monster. She wanted him to be back with her. Gwen needed to feel his touch during the long night. She didn't want to be alone tonight, any night.

When she was checking out a place where the Plumbers had gotten a tip from Argit, she saw Kevin. She thought she had hated him. She thought she was mad and over him. But seeing him that night, she realized how hard she had really fallen for him. She had no idea how she had fallen in love with him.

She was about to throw a 'Void egg that would transport him to the Null Void, but couldn't. She couldn't live a life without Kevin. She couldn't say goodby while he was being taken away. Once he left, she never meant to feel this way: in love.

She couldn't pretend that she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't pretend that he was evil through and through.

_There has to be a way to make him go back to when he was good,_ thought Gwen during the night. She'd make him change. Even if it killed her.


	7. You're Only Second Rate: JonathanFreeman

Disclaimer: I own Aladdin. Finally! Naw, just kidding, I still don't own anything.

You're Only Second Rate—Jonathan Freeman

"You're real funny, Kevin, when you try and beat me. I find it quite amusing," Darkstar sneered. "You try to slam me with your hardest stuff, but your double whammy isn't top to snuff. Let me help you understand: you're only second rate. Gwen loves me more and you know it. I'm number one on every list!"

"Really?" Kevin asked. "Well, I can see on the lists of Dumb ass, Jerk, Power-hungry Jerk, Ugly, Butt Ugly, Evil, Liar but the rest I'm not sure."

"Alright, I'll let you hit me with everything you've got, and I won't do anything. Then you'll see how much Gwen deserves me." While Michael Morningstar stood still, Kevin hit him with everything he had, but still, Morningstar looked unfazed, almost smirking like he knew Kevin could never hurt him. He was right, Kevin couldn't.

Michael suddenly let out a blast that pinned Kevin against a wall. He walked over, laughing the entire time.

"Like I said," he sneered, "you're only a second rate," and walked out to invite "lovely Gwen" out to dinner.


	8. Little Voice: Hilary Duff

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Little Voice—Hilary Duff

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget. The little voice in my head just won't let me get with him._ Gwen didn't understand. She knew she loved Kevin and he wash er soul mate, but still, a little voice told her not to go there.

Whenever Kevin was around her, he would start to lose his cool which was not what Kevin Levin did around girls. He always kept his cool except around Gwen. She was always there in his thoughts. The little voice in his head was never misled. The little voice wouldn't let him get with her for one reason—she was too good for him.

All the joking and teasing was their way of telling each other that they wanted the other. Ben knew that Kevin wanted Gwen, and vice versa but wasn't sure how to get them together.


	9. It's Gotta Be You: Backstreet Boys

Disclaimer: Nothing still.

It's Gotta Be You—Backstreet Boys

It made Ben crazy how the two were always battling it out on the stupidest topics and yet worked so well together on various things.

"I've never felt this way before," Kevin had confided with Ben one night while the two were watching Sumo Slammers. "She makes me loose my edge."

"One," Ben said, "I can't believe you like my cousin. Two, what edge?" Kevin punched him in the gut. "Ow!"  
"I promise I'll be true to her."

"That's a little weird, Kev," Ben said.

"What?" he asked. "Ain't I suppose to ask you permission to date her or somethin'?"

"No," Ben said slowly, "that would be her dad and brother."

"Hell no! No way am I asking either of them. Can't I just ask you or something?"

"Why me?" Ben asked.

Kevin sighed. "I see you everyday, I kick alien butt with you on a daily basis, and if you say no I can always plummet you into the ground."

"Lucky me."

"Please?" Kevin pleaded. That's right, pleaded.  
"Are you sure it's her?" Ben asked.

"It's gotta be her."


	10. Can You Feel the Love Tonight: JW

Disclaimer: As much as I love Ben 10 and Disney, I don't own any of it. Not even a tiny bit

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?--Joseph Williams

"I can see what's happening," commented Julie.

"What?" asked Ben.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line—you guys are screwed."

"Oh. Kevin and Gwen?"

Julie sighed. "Yes, Ben."

The two were spying on Kevin and Gwen's first date (terrible, right?) and Julie and Ben had a feeling that if the two did start dating, two disastrous things would happen: 1) They wouldn't go on mission because they'd be so wrapped up in each other and 2) they would save each other and leave Ben by himself to fight which didn't really make any sense because that was what was happening already.

Meanwhile, the two teenagers on the date where having feelings that neither had ever felt before. The world, for once was in perfect harmony. _There's so much to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past—impossible. She'd turn away from me, _ thought Kevin. They were walking and holding hands, each in their own thoughts. _He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the Kevin I know he is, the one I see inside?_ thought Gwen.

Overhead, Gwen's favorite Disney song came on and before she knew it, she was belting out the lyrics. Kevin too, joined in, somehow knowing it. "Can you feel the love tonight?" they sang together, each surprisingly had good voices.

"If he falls in love tonight," Ben said softly from behind some bushes, "he's doomed. Both are."


	11. Any Other Way: Backstreet Boys

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Any Other Way—Backstreet Boys

He just couldn't understand. His heart just wouldn't comprehend. He wish he could accept the way things were but he can't imagine it another way. Yeah they fought and yeah he would never show weakness and let the tears fall, forcing her to believe he simple didn't care.

And yet, it felt like she was still here. He stills wonders why it can't be any other way.


	12. Bless the Broken Road: Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: Writingaddict169 does not own anything.

Bless the Broken Road—Rascal Flatts

"Gwen, I swear, I wish I could get the time I lost back and give it all to you."

Gwen took her boyfriend's hand silently. He knew she understood and she didn't want to talk about it. Frankly, neither did he.

"I know that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

"Since when did you start believing in God?" she asked.

"Or whatever higher thing is out there." She leaned into him, sealing the remaining space.


	13. Big and Chunky: william

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Big and Chunky—will..

"This is such a freakin' big and chunky piece of alien tech!" Kevin complained.

"I thought you liked big pieces of tech," said Gwen.

"Yeah, big deliveries, stuff that's worth something," said Kevin. _That girl drives me crazy,_ he thought.

"My name is Moto Moto, yeah, ya say it double," sang Ben. "Say my name girl. Moto Moto. Say it again. Moto Moto." When ever he sang Moto Moto, Ben's voice jumped a few octives higher.

"Please tell me you're not singing that annoying song from that pointless movie," complained Kevin.

"Okay," Ben said, "I am singing that awesome song from that amazing movie," and continued to sing.

"What did I say, Ben?" Kevin warned.

"To not sing that annoying song which I'm not. Instead, an awesome song." he sand still, despite Kevin. Suddenly Ben stopped. "I bet Kevin likes it big and chunky."  
"Ben, you are so gross!" cried Gwen.  
"What? I think it's true."

"Ya know what I think is true?" Kevin asked.

"What?" asked Ben.

"I think you're walking home tonight." Gwen and Kevin got in the car and drove away before Ben could open the car door.


	14. That's What Girls Do: Ruby Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. With all of this disclaiming, I'm not sure what I own anymore.

That's What Girls Do—Ruby Blue

"Gwen, you don't need thirty-two pairs of shoes!" Kevin complained. "Why do you need so many?"  
Gwen looked at her friend with, undoubtedly, a pair of shoes in hand. "I don't know," she admitted. "It's just something girls do."

"And why do you need so much stuff?" he asked. They had been shopping all day while Ben had called in "sick". The next time Gwen asked him to go shopping, he was magically going to be "sick", just like Ben was today.

"Again, Kevin," she sighed, "it's just a chick thing. Why don't you let it go? I'm pretty sure your brain can't take much more."

"Ouch," he said. "I think you're getting better at those comebacks."

"Do you think it has anything to do with hanging around two guys who constantly argue?"

"Naw, I think you just have a great teacher."

Gwen smiled. "If you say so."

Kevin sighed while she picked up another pair of shoes to try on. When he first met her, it was obvious that she liked him because she always was pestering him about not asking her out. But now, Kevin was not so sure. It seemed like she was giving up on her, just like she told him he would. Although Julia told him Gwen still liked him, he couldn't believe it, not with the way she'd been acting.

Gwen stole a look over a Kevin when he wasn't looking. Did he honestly think that she could answer questions like why girls put on makeup, or needed a new bag when they just got one last week? Honestly, Gwen maybe smart, but those where the only type of questions she didn't know the answer to. Since the war, Gwen had been acting like Kevin's time asking her out had run up, like now she didn't want him. The truth: she wanted him more than ever. But Gwen couldn't deny how much fun she had playing hard to get. Seeing Kevin "sweat" was too much fun to make her stop. Eventually, though, she'd stop. Meaning that eventually would be the day when Kevin admitted that he liked her and asked her out.  
Putting the shoes back into the box and returning them to the shelf, Gwen said, "I'm done, let's go."  
"Yes!" Kevin cried in victory. He rushed out of the store while Gwen chuckled to herself. If he was ever going to be her boyfriend, he was going to have to learn how to spend the whole day with her while she shopped.


	15. Honestly: Vota

Disclaimer: I think you already know what I'm going to say...

Honestly—Vota

Kevin had changed. He wasn't on the bad-side anymore. He didn't do any illegal deals anymore (okay, not as many). He was mostly a different person. Why couldn't Gwen see that?

Why couldn't she see what mercy had done? It had given him a chance to completely start a new life, one of which, he was proud of.

Why couldn't she see what love had won? He loved her like no other, it was just that he had an incredibly hard time of showing it. The thought of being her boyfriend was what basically kept him on track of being a better person. How could she not see that his one, that's right, one, weakness was her? Little did Ben and she know, Kevin always watched her out of the corner of his eye. When she went down, or got smashed into a stack of crates or something, it was Kevin who was immediately by her side, covering for her until she got back up and started fighting again. Even then, he would still battle close to her, just in case.

How can she honestly see, if she couldn't see how much Kevin loved her?


	16. I'm On a Boat: The Lonely Island

Disclaimer: Ten more songs to go! And I still own nothing!

I'm On a Boat—The Lonely Island

"I can't believe this," Ben said. "I'm going on a boat!"  
Gwen sighed. "You've been on a boat before."

"No I haven't," he argued.

"Yes you have," Gwen argued back. "Remember? Five years ago on the trip with Grandpa?" Ben had a blank look on his face. "Trust me, you've been on a boat before."

Once they boarded and left the dock, Ben screamed on the top of his lungs, "I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat, everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat!"

"NO!!" cried Julia. "Not another stupid song!" She covered her ears.

"Don't worry," Gwen said. "He'll get over it."

"Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea, busting five knots, wind whippin' at my coat, you can't stop me motherf---er 'cause I'm on a boat!"

"Or maybe not."

"I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies," Kevin sang along.

"Not you too!" Gwen protested.

"Naw," he said. "It's just a catchy song." He smiled down at her.

"But this ain't SeaWorld, this is as real as it gets," sang Ben. "I'm on a boat, don't you ever forget!"

"How can we while you're singing that stupid song!" Julie cried. "That's it, I'm going below." She left leaving Ben, Kevin, and Gwen still up on deck.

Kevin looked antsy and Gwen knew why. "Fine," she gave in. "Go ahead." He didn't need to be told twice. He ran over to Ben and started to sing with him.

"F---land I'm on a boat motherf---ers. F---trees I'm climbing buoys motherf---ers. I'm on the deck with my boys motherf---ers. This boat engine makes noise motherf---ers."

Gwen shook her head and walked below deck to join Julie.

* * *

Hey guys! For some reason, I love this song! HA HA HA. And yes, I have the explict version...

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	17. Two Worlds: Phil Collins

Disclaimer: Nine more to go! Own nothing!

Two Worlds—Phil Collins

Gwen and Kevin. Two people from two completely different worlds.

Gwen: The good girl. She was the poster child of every parent's dream child. Nothing short of an A+ student, that's for sure. She was going to have any college to choose from.

Kevin: The bad boy. He was the exact opposite of Gwen. He was every parent's nightmare of a child. Never went to school, never did homework. He just worked on his car at the garage, other people's car if they payed, and did his usual illegal alien tech deals. Screw colleges was what he said whenever somebody asked him which one he was going to.

And somehow, they had fallen in love. You could say it wasn't a shock, because it wasn't. Gwen's parents knew she liked him, they just never thought that she would say yes to him when she could've had someone they knew or someone who was actually going to college. Nevertheless, they supported her in her choice, but warned her about the hurt he would cause her. Gwen didn't listen and Kevin didn't let it happen.

Now, ten years later, they were happily married. A simple life, they live in peace.

They had lived in two worlds, and became one family. They trusted each other's heart and had let faith decide to guide their lives. Now, as a family.

* * *

Hey guys! Yes, this is another Disney song. I 3 Disney!!! R&R

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	18. Some Say: Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: Eight more! I own nothing!!

Some Say—Rascal Flatts

Driving on an open road at night with Gwen was something Kevin loved. He always wished it would never end, time would freeze. He pulled off the road onto a patch of green field with hills in the distance. It was night and there was no light except from the car's headlights and the stars. He shut off the car and turned to Gwen. "We're here."

She had been sleeping and quite frankly Kevin couldn't blame her. They had saved Earth from the Highbreed and Gwen had gone full Anodite. Without Kevin pleading her to return to her human form, she might have saved Earth faster than they had but Kevin couldn't risk losing her.

She got out of Kevin's car slowly and made her way to the middle of the clearing. Laying on the grass, she looked up at the night sky. It was shining brightly with the numerous stars in space. Kevin came over by her and laid down next to her. "The Milky Way," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"The Milky Way," she repeated a little louder. "It's amazing."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You know, some people call us crazy."

Gwen looked over at Kevin, the guy she had somehow fallen in love with. "Why would they call us crazy?"

"Because we're madly in love with each other." Gwen's eyes widen. Kevin _loved_ her.

"And what makes you think I'm madly in love with you?" she sputtered.

"Because you can't resist my roughish charm," he smirked. "Plus, Julie told me."

"I am so going to get her," Gwen said.  
"Hey, just enjoy the moment," said Kevin. "After all, it's not like everyday we defeat the Highbreed."

"You're right."

He looked over at the girl he loved. "Aren't I always?" Gwen slapped him.

Kevin looked back up at the sky. "If we are going to get married," Gwen said.

"Hey, woah, never said that," Kevin argued.

"No, but you implied it," she said. "Anyways, if we are going to get married, you know what I want our house to look like?"  
"What?"

"A home with a white picket fence and a dog on the porch with roses up the walk," Gwen said dreamily. Kevin rolled over onto his side, his arm propping him up.

"And do you know what I want?" Gwen shook her head. "I want a shinny minivan with kids in every seat."

"You plan on giving up your car?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I could never give up my baby. But the minivan would be another car, say, one that you would drive?" She laughed. "And another thing, some say this will never happen. But we'll prove them wrong. We'll prove that we're not just a couple of crazy kids, but the real thing."

* * *

Hey guys! R&R!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	19. He Ain't the Leavin' Kind: Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: I finally own something!! The plot line!!!

He Ain't the Leavin' Kind—Rascal Flatts

"What are you doing? Where are you taking him?" Ann Levin cried at the Plumbers. She ran up to her son screaming, "Let him go! Let him go! He hasn't done anything! He's innocent! Isn't kicking him out of school enough?"

"Ma'am," a Plumber said, "you're son is convicted of stealing and selling illegal Level 10 alien technology. Kicking him out of school isn't enough. He's going to the Null Void. His sentence has been stated: confinement for ten years."

"Mom!" Kevin cried as he was thrown into the back of a truck.

While they took her son away, she broke down crying. A neighbor came over and comforted her but Ann didn't hear a word. They had taken away her son. His sentence maybe written on paper and stone but he's not gone. No, Kevin Levin is not gone.

Ann Levin stayed mad at the Plumbers for years, and is still mad. First, they took her husband then her son. How could life be so cruel to a woman who had almost nothing, just like her life was nothing. Still living in a trailer park, Ann couldn't do anything with her life. She rarely went to work and rarely kept a job. The pain was too much. She started losing faith and hope that Kevin would come home. And yet, no matter what she did or where she went, she could always feel the presence of her deceased husband and juvenile son. They weren't the kind of men she could forget. They weren't the leaving kind.

* * *

Hey guys! As you know, I love Rascal Flatts. Hope you don't mind!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	20. Sugar Rush: ATeens

Disclaimer: Six more one-shots left and I still don't own anything!

Sugar Rush—A*Teens

_Why do I always talk too much whenever _he's _around?_ Gwen sighed as she read her book. _And why do I always blush? I never blush! Great, with him on the brain, I can't concentrate on my book._ She set the book down on the nightstand next to her bed and laid down. It was like she was high or something when he was around, whether it was in the car, picking her up from school, a stakeout, or even fighting. She purposely went out of her way to fight by his side. Just thinking about him made her heart skip a beat. What was it about him that made her excited whenever she heard his name?

Was it because he was an ex-con turned good? Extremely sweet when Ben wasn't around? The sarcastic remarks? The fact he always was the first one to make sure she was okay when she had been hit too hard? The way his shirt fit his muscular body perfectly? The comfortable silence they shared whenever he was working on his car in the garage? What it was, she had no idea. He was like her drug. Okay, maybe not a drug, more like a sugar rush.

* * *

Hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying this! R&R!!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	21. Helpless When She Smiles: BackstreetBoys

Disclaimer: Five more to go and own nothing still!!

Helpless When She Smiles—Backstreet Boys

Something was always going on with Gwen. Her eyes always showed a sign of some secret and somehow has the truth within the lie if you looked close enough. One of the many things about her that Kevin loved. He was a house of cards in a hurricane, a reckless ride in the pouring rain—literally. He was always so careful when driving while it was raining and Gwen was in the car. She drove him crazy with all of her weird girl messages and little "fights" they had. He got so weak whenever she looked at him. Kevin was helpless when she smiled.

He had waited too long to tell her how he felt. Now she was dating some hotshot from her school and everything had gone awkward between the two. She had kept her promise: If he didn't ask her out soon, she would move on. And she did.

* * *

Hey guys! Yes, I love Backstreet Boys, too. They are making a comeback and I can't stop listening to their latest CD, This Is Us. Check it out!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	22. In My Heart: Vota

Disclaimer: Four more!

In My Heart—Vota

If she only knew how who he really was. Not as the annoying eleven-year old who tried to take the Omnitrix from her cousin, but as the eleven-year old who wanted somebody to love him. And Gwen was the exact person who could do that.  
In his heart he could hear her sing a sweet melody of a promise that she made to him. A promise of restarting his entire life. Unfortunately, that never happened. He got put in the Null Void and gave up on Gwen ever helping him. Sometimes people are there for you until you fall and then they're gone. All of them are gone.

She had given up on him, knowing that she could never get him out even if she did believe that he never did anything wrong. Facts proved otherwise. Gwen could still hear his screams as he got thrown into the Null Void. It was a sound that sent a shiver up her spine, even though she would never admit it. She couldn't help but think what would happen to him, if she would ever seen him again.

* * *

Hey guys! Vota again! Let me know what you think!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	23. Every Time We Touch: CASCADA

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Three more to go!!

Every Time We Touch—CASCADA

Kevin had been gone for over a month and Gwen was worried. It didn't help any that they had been married for one week when he had been called away for Plumber business. She missed him like crazy. She needed him to be by her side. They had been through everything together from fighting the Highbreed to seeing Ben getting married to getting married themselves.

Every time they touched Gwen could feel the static; every time they kissed Gwen felt like she could fly. Why couldn't Kevin be here?

_Thump!_ Gwen turned around, manna glowing from her hands, ready to fight whoever was intruding her home.  
"Woah, woah, calm down. I'm not here to do any damage," said a familiar voice.  
"Kevin?"

"No, it's Harry Potter," he smirked. Running to him, she wrapped him into a bear hug, never wanting to let go. In turn, he swung her around, her feet flying. He set her down on the ground and kissed her long and hard. Gwen felt like she was flying, like she always felt whenever he kissed her.

When they broke apart, Gwen said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Hey guys! This is such a catchy, get-stuck-in-my-head-all-day type of song from 2005.

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	24. SexyBack: Justin Timberlake

Disclaimer: Woohoo! Two more to go! Including me not owning anything!!

SexyBack—Justin Timberlake

It was a bright sunny day at the beach and Kevin, Gwen, and Ben were enjoying every minute of it. The waves were crashing against the shore line and they were all having a great time. Gwen was reading and Kevin and Ben were screwing around in the water.

"Hey Gwen!" Gwen looked up from her book and saw a wet Kevin. He shook his now jet black hair, spraying water everywhere. She couldn't help but stare at his toned abs and sculpted body. Before she wouldn't have cared that Kevin Levin was standing in front of her, wet, and wearing nothing but a bathing suit. But that was then and this is now and she was outright staring.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," he tisked.

"I wasn't staring!" Gwen said while blushing. Man, she needed to get her mind focused on something else other than Kevin. Who was wet. And had an amazing body.

"It's okay, I know I'm bringing sexy back." He smirked.

"Puh-lees," she said. "You have no idea the meaning of sexy."

"Yeah? Well, look it up in the dictionary and there will be a picture of me," said Kevin.

Gwen shook her head. "I highly doubt it."

"Have you looked up the definition?" he challenged.

"No," she said slowly, "and I don't plan to."

"Maybe you should," he walked away to go back to Ben who had been swept under the water.

Gwen went back to reading when she heard someone whispering.  
"Dude, if you ask her, that other dude is going to cream your ass."

"Doesn't matter because that poser is going to watch how I attack."

"What attack? Wait, don't answer that. Just, watch your back. I don't plan on driving you to the hospital."

"Whatever." Silence had followed and Gwen assumed the guy was walking over. When a shadow passed over her, blocking out the sun, she looked up from her book and took of her sunglasses. A boy with red hair and green eyes looked at her.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I think I'm lost. I thought paradise was further south."

"Yeah, you are lost. Hell is that way." The boy turned to see a guy with black hair towering over him. Another one with brown hair was standing next to him shaking his head in pity for the stranger. Kevin went around him and helped Gwen to her feet and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I would get a move on," Ben said. "Hell is a long way from here. Unless, you want Kevin here to help you. I pretty sure he'd be more than happy to."

"No, I'm good." He started to back away when he locked eyes on Julie.

"Go after her, and Ben here will help get you to hell too," he commented.

"Whatever." The guy walked away dejected.

Kevin steered Gwen to the water, arm still on her shoulders. "You know I could have handled that myself," she said.

"I know. I just wanted to see the guy piss his pants," Kevin said.

Ben laughed. "And do something else." Gwen gave him a blank look.

"This," Kevin said. He swept her up into his arms, ran to a deep part of the ocean, and dropped her in.

* * *

Hey guys! Haha, poor stranger guy dude. He needs to learn which girls he can hit on. I'm sorry, but I always thought Kevin was bringing sexy back...

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	25. Hard to Believe: Vota

Disclaimer: One more left!

Hard to Believe—Vota

His shield was defenseless against Gwen's love. He couldn't say no or ignore any of it. It was hard to believe that she was here with him, next to him, on their honeymoon. She literally turned his world around. For con to ex-con. It was amazing. Who knew love could do that? How did she teach his heart to love her? He'll never know.

* * *

Hey guys! I really love this song so check it out even if you're not Christian or Catholic. It's a great song either way.

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	26. Where You Are: Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: It's the last one and I finally own Ben 10: Alien Force!!!! YES!!!! ***does happy dance* **(Sees piece of paper on the ground and picks it up.) Ha, ha, you do not own Ben 10: Alien Force. It was all a joke. Well then, someone isn't going to get any presents from Santa this year!

Where You Are—Rascal Flatts

As smart as she was, Gwen sometimes believed like a child. She imagined a knight in shining armor was going to come carry her away to a castle and kingdom which she would rule over as a queen. Okay, so she wasn't that naïve, but she mostly imagined a hero wearing an I.D. mask with a 1976 Camero that was going to drive her away to a future where she would be forever happy. Needless to say, that hero's name was Kevin Levin.

He was like the bright sun shining down on her, the frozen ground. He was a waterfall washing over her, a thirsty girl. His love lifted her up.

She looked over at her husband of thirty-two years who was still sleeping. He always had been a late sleeper. They had a kid named Devlin who was a striking image of his father. Now grandparents, they could never be any more happier. All she wanted to be was wherever Kevin was. Wherever he was.

* * *

Hey guys! Well, that's the end of my SongFic. I've got a couple more that'll come out eventually. Let me know what you think! R&R!!!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169

P.S. If you have a request, let me know. I'm also good for beta reads ;)


End file.
